Bad Day
by Sirens-Are-Singing-Your-Song
Summary: Paige has a bad day and Spencer and Emily help end it on a good note. One Shot. Spaily. Tumblr Prompt.


**Anon Spaily Prompt: Paige had a bad day and Spemily help end it on a good note.**

Paige is annoyed. Paige is stressed and annoyed. All she is looking forward to is the sleepover that she has planned with her girls. She's regretting not going back to Spencer's with Emily directly after swim practice but she promised her mom that she would go home for a little while before heading off for the weekend. Luck was not on her side as she pulled into her driveway and saw her father's car. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him but she didn't want to blow her mother off. Just like she knew he would her father jumped on her case not even five minutes after she walked through the door. First it started with her times, and then once he decided that they could be better he made a not so subtle reference that her 'inappropriate' relationship with her teammate was causing her times to slow down. As she was walking out the door with her overnight bag she heard him say that maybe he needs to limit her time with her "little homo experiment".

Paige pulls into the Hastings' driveway and a sigh escapes her. She can only imagine how her father will react once he finds out that she is dating not only Emily but Spencer as well. That's a whole can of worms that she's not willing to even start to open yet. She grabs her bag and climbs out of her car. She just wants to cuddle up to the other girls and watch some cheesy romcom of Spencer's choosing. She walks up to the door and lets herself in per Spencer's instruction when she told her that she was on her way. She enters the house and makes her way towards the giggling that can be heard in the living room. She's greeted with the sight of Emily kissing on a giggling Spencer's neck. The sight brings a small smile to her face. She drops her bag onto the loveseat and the action gains the attention of her girlfriends.

"Hey, babe", Emily calls removing herself from Spencer.

"What's wrong", Spencer asks, instantly noticing the tension radiating through her girlfriend's body. Paige moves towards the couch that the other two girls are occupying and drops down into the spot between the two girls that was made for her. Paige leans over and drops a quick kiss onto Spencer's lips followed by one onto Emily's lips.

"What's wrong", Emily asks, echoing Spencer's unanswered question.

Paige sighs, "Just my father being an ass."

"Is he on you about your times again", Spencer asks, twisting her body before Paige's. She begins to knead Paige's tense shoulders while Emily lifts Paige's legs and pulls off her shoes and begins to massage Paige's legs.

"Yeah", Paige breathes as she drops her head onto her chest giving Spencer better access, "he says that my times are slowing down because of Emily."

"I'm sorry", Emily tells her sincerely.

"No, don't be, I love the fact that you give me competition", Paige says, looking up to meet Emily's concerned eyes.

"I wish that you would stop letting him get to you, you're so tense", Spencer says as she leans down to place a lingering kiss to the nape of Paige's neck. Spencer meets Emily's eyes over Paige's shoulder and a smile forms on Emily's lips before she removes Paige's legs from her lap and takes her hand and pulls her up from the couch. Spencer quickly follows as Emily leads Paige towards the stairs. Once the three girls enter Spencer's bedroom Emily pulls Paige into a kiss before pushing Paige onto the bed.

"What are-", Paige begins before Spencer cuts her off with a kiss.

"Shh, don't worry about anything right now", Spencer tells her. Spencer reattaches her lips to Paige's running her tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance which Paige quickly grants. Spencer's tongue quickly seeks out Paige's. Paige attempts to push her tongue into Spencer's mouth; Spencer anticipating the action pulls back just enough to say, "Not tonight sweetheart", and quickly reconnects their mouths and dominates the kiss. Paige releases a moan as Spencer's tongue duels with hers. Emily bites her bottom lip as she watches her girlfriends. She moves to join Spencer and Paige on the bed, Spencer breaks the kiss when she feels the bed dip with Emily's weight, Paige whimpers at the loss of contact but its short lived as Emily's lips quickly replace Spencer's on her mouth. Emily doesn't fight Paige for dominance and allows Paige to push their tongues into her mouth. Spencer latches onto Paige's neck and begins placing open mouth kissed along the delicate skin. Paige raises both hands threading one through Emily's hair and one through Spencer's. Spencer runs her own hand up Paige's front, her hand finding Paige's bra clad breast. Spencer begins to palm the covered flesh that she finds. Emily brings up a hand and kneads Paige's unattended breast. Spencer runs her hand back down Paige's front until she reaches under the material and resumes her exploration of Paige's breast. She allows her hand to slip under Paige's bra and quickly finds the harden nipple. Paige releases a moan into Emily's mouth at the feel of Spencer tweaking her nipple.

Emily pulls out of the kiss much to Paige's disapproval. Spencer pulls back from the skin of Paige's neck which now has a large hickey forming. Emily reaches out and lifts Paige's shirt. Paige quickly raises her arms to allow Emily to pull her shirt over her head. Once the shirt is removed Spencer makes quick work of Paige's bra and tosses it across the room. Emily pushes Paige to lie on her back and Spencer instantly latches onto one of the harden buds. Emily quickly follows suit and latches on to the other nipple. A throaty moan escapes Paige's lips as her girlfriends work her nipple into frenzy, causing her center to throb. Spencer detaches herself from Paige's breast and begins to kiss down Paige's toned abs.

She lingers at Paige's abdomen that has been toned from years of swimming. Paige begins to cant her hips as Spencer teases around her waist line. Emily releases Paige's breast with a pop before standing up from the bed and quickly removing her own clothing. Paige rakes her eyes down her girlfriend's tanned body. Her eyes linger on Emily's generous breast and she licks her lips wanting to taste her girlfriend's sun kissed skin. Paige's attention is pulled back to Spencer when she feels Spencer tugging her underwear over her hips. She quickly raises her hips for Spencer to pull the wet material all the way down her legs. Spencer begins to lay kisses on Paige's mound as Emily straddles Paige's waist and leans down to connect their lips. Paige brings her hands up to Emily's waist as Emily begins to rock her hips against her girlfriend.

Spencer removes herself from between her Paige's legs, Paige groans into Emily's mouth at the loss, to strip off her own clothing. She stands back and admires the sight of her girlfriends writhing against one another. After a moment of enjoying the sight Spencer climbs back on the bed and places herself back between Paige's legs. She begins by kissing around the swimmer's legs.

"Spence, don't tease", Paige moans, breaking her kiss with Emily.

"Shh, we have you", Emily whispers before reconnecting her lips with Paige's. Spencer decides to take pity on Paige and places a kiss against her lower lips. Paige groans into Emily's mouth again as Spencer continues to place light kisses against her womanhood. Spencer brings a hand up and spreads Paige's lips and is met with the sight of Paige's pink glistening center, she leans down and takes a languid lick of Paige's wet sex. Paige pulls her lips from Emily's and releases a moan at the sudden contact as her hips thrust up trying to meet Spencer's mouth again. Spencer just pushes her hips down before taking another lap of Paige's wetness. Spencer continues the slow languid swipes of her tongue before she latches onto Paige's erect clit. A moan rips its way from Paige's throat at the sudden attack on her bundle of nerves. Emily sits up on her girlfriend and watches as her face contorts with pleasure before grinding her center down onto Paige's stomach. Paige noticing through the haze of pleasure Emily's attempt at getting friction to her throbbing center brings her hand up and quickly enters the tan girl with two fingers.

"Fuck", Emily cries as her walls instantly clamp onto the intruding digits.

"You're so tight and wet", Paige murmurs. Spencer hearing Emily's moans joining in with Paige's glances up to see Emily riding Paige's fingers for all that she's worth. Unable to resist the sight Spencer brings two of her own fingers to her own entrance and plunges into herself. Spencer moans into Paige causing the girl to buck up and push deeper into Emily who tenses on top of Paige releasing a guttural moan as her climax seizes through her body. Her walls clamp so tightly against Paige's fingers that she is unable to continue thrusting into her choosing instead to gently massage Emily's clit with her thumb to help the girl ride out the waves of her orgasm. Spencer watches with rapt attention while never slowing her tongue's assault on Paige's clit.

Emily collapses on top of Paige breathing heavily. Spencer brings the hand that isn't busy between her own legs up to Paige's center and quickly enters the girl. She begins relentlessly pounding into her girlfriend determined to make her cum as she feels herself reaching her own peak.

"Spence, I'm so fucking close, don't stop", Paige all but whines. Spencer has no intentions of stopping, want nothing more than to make the girl cum, she begins to push into Paige harder as she slips her fingers from inside of her center and begins vigorously rubbing her clit. With a forceful thrust Paige's back arches as her orgasm tears through her and she moans out, "Speenncceerrrr!"

The sound of her name leaving the swimmer's lips is enough to send Spencer over the edge. Her walls spasm and she moans into Paige again, the vibrations only increasing Paige's pleasure. Emily who has recovered at this point is watching her girlfriends and feels a rush of wetness to her center, she's ready for round two. As Spencer comes down from her own high she quickly cleans up Paige who is trembling from aftershocks. Once she's sure she's retrieved every ounce of cum produced by her girlfriend she sits up, noticing the lustful look Emily is giving her she leans in and connects her lips with Emily's allowing the tanned girl to taste Paige. Emily moans softly at the taste before Spencer pulls back with a smirk. Emily pouts before she and Spencer turn to look at Paige who has a dopey grin on her face.

"You feeling better", Emily asks with a smile even though she knows the answer.

"Definitely", is all Paige says before she pulls Spencer into a heated lip lock fully intent on making sure both girl feel just as good as she does. Even though her day wasn't the greatest ever ending it with the two women that she loves is worth it every single time.

**Not the greatest ending but I really wanted to finish this. Also I don't generally write smut so forgive me if it's not that great. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
